This invention relates to a double-lamp lighting apparatus. In particular, this invention relates to a combination of a conventional table lamp and a spotlight fixture.
A useful convenience for reading is a directional spotlight-type table lamp. However, such directional lamps often do not provide the same area lighting as an ordinary table lamp. Further, having two lamps on one table is often an inconvenience.
In the prior art of double-lamp systems, U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,052 issued to Combs teaches two omni-directional lights, one of which is to be immersed in an aquarium or vase. U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,028 issued to Sundin shows two incandescent lights, one omni-directional and one used to project images on a ceiling. Neither of these inventions is ideally suitable for reading and general area lighting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,506 issued to Terada and U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,678 issued to Turner both have an adjustable focused light, but both are only single light systems with reflectors.
The current invention saves the space which a spotlight table lamp and a standard table lamp would take up by integrating a directional spotlight fixture with a table lamp fixture. Using the directional light for reading also saves the energy that would be expended in using a high wattage incandescent bulb to sufficiently illuminate the same object. At the same time, the spotlight is concealed by a conventional lampshade so that it is unobtrusive. Yet because the spotlight fixture is adjustable, the spotlight beam is unobstructed and can be focused in a convenient direction.